Afterlife
by EviLisa2101
Summary: CHAPTER 1/ Panggung semu kembali dibuka. Naskah terbaru kembali terukir tangan sang dewa. Dan 'permainan jiwa' juga watak egoisme kembali menuntut peran utama. Sanggupkah semua memainkan perannya dengan baik? Atau terjebak dalam naskah palsu sang 'iblis' dua alam?/Hati dan pikiran yang dipermainkan... kemenangan dan keegoisan/-Opera Sequel-/HaeHyuk and other/2S/DL?DR!/RnR?
1. -PROLOG- An Opening in Drama

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Super Junior – Opera [Korean Ver.] **__as a Back__sound_

_cerita ini terinspirasi dan sedikit remake dari beberapa buku dengan judul: __**The Mystery of Opera Love (©Robert Martezius), The Phantom of the Opera (©Gaston Leroux), Forbidden Game Series (©L.J. Smith)**_

_**S**__**equel **__from My 2-Shoot Fanfiction has been titled__; __**Opéra**_

.

.

**WARNING!** BL/Shonen-ai, Forward-Back Plot, **No Editing**, **Supernatural Mind and Activity, Max Imagination**, AU, OOC, Sexual Harrasment, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
**Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin,** [HaeHyuk/slight!Hanchul/****?x?XTaem****in] **with another supporting Cast/Pairs  
Genre(s): **Supernatural – Romance **  
Rated:**M****  
**Lenght/Type: PROLOG! [2S]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ! **  
**DON'T BASH/FLAME CHARA!****  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

**Pernahkah kau melihat Dewa Kematian?**

**Dia yang membuatmu merasakan betapa sakitnya proses pencabutan nyawa dari ujung kaki hingga ujung helai suraimu yang begitu menyakitkan. **

"Kau sudah membuat perjanjian, tak ada bahkan mahluk Tuhan sempurna seperti manusia macam kalian, takkan ada yang bisa mengingkari penjanjian."

.

.

**Masih ingin melihat rupanya yang bahkan diyakini tak ada yang ingin membayangkan bagaimana sosoknya.**

**Apa seperti tokoh dongeng horror yang memakai jubah hitam dan juga membawa sebilah sabit tajam ditangannya?**

**Yakinkah itu bukan untuk membuatmu takut dan tak bisa tidur?**

**Benarkah sosok itu… **_**nyata**_**?**

"Manusia itu buta akan hawa nafsu dan egoisme. Bahkan jika mereka ingin, Tuhan bisa mengijinkan mereka menodai malaikat-Nya. Hanya dengan bersimpuh sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan, Tuhan mendengar do'a-mu. Maka dengan mudahnya Tuhan menganggapmu tak mempermainkannya sebagai _zat_ yang tak pernah berbuat salah dan selalu bisa melihatmu dimanapun kau berada.

**.**

**.**

**Cakrawala membelah langit, memupus warna jingga pelan menjadi hitam kelam. Bersamaan dengan dewi malam yang menggantikan singgasana sang surya yang turun dari peraduannya. Lautan bintang mengiringi jejaran sang dewi malam yang indah.**

—_**seindah **__**dirinya**__**.**_

"Aku takkan pernah melepasnya. Tuhan bahkan tahu bila dia milikku dan takkan pernah bisa lepas dariku."

.

.

—_**dan kata 'egois' kembali memainkan hati para seluruh mahluk dimuka Bumi maupun belahan **__**dunia lainnya**__**. Tanpa tahu bahwa Tuhan menguji mereka untuk saling menghargai sebagai sesama mahluk ciptaan-Nya.**_

**.**

**.**

—**NEXT?—**

Silahkan tanggapan untuk teaser pendek ini. Hanya Reader yang tinggal menentukan^^V

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida, for:  
(****Opéra**** FanFiction [chap 2])**

**Ayugai Risa**, kyukyu, Arit291, **tweety. airy, **anchofishy, amandhharu0522, **xxruuxx**, **Park Chan Byul**, **vitaMINelf**, **sf0313, RieHaeHyuk, Kartika2412, futari chan, **dhianelf4ever, Guest-1-, **raemi. han, Ellizabeth Kim, Haehyuk addict, **diitactorlove, mayahahaha, ChwangMine95, **Chwyn**, **Kyuhyuk07, **Anonymouss, **minim arakida**, Guest-2-, Cosmojewel**,** Sofi, **Lee Minmi**, **ressijewelll**, **nienuck**, **Dina Fujoshi**, **AranchiaChru**, **VIOSgetz**, **Park Ri Yeon**, **AND ALL OF SILENT READERS^^**

**Karena bersedia memberikan tanggapan atau sekedar membaca fanfiksi ini! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna connect with Me?**

** LisaAR2101 —**Twitter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra —**Facebook


	2. Ch1: Dream In My Saddest Reality

Aku berjalan menyusuri pemakaman yang sudah usang ini. Yah, sudah lebih dari 17 tahun tidak pernah di kunjungi keluargaku. Kubenarkan posisi masker yang menutupi wajahku agar tersamar sempurna sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku.

Kudekati salah satu makam yang memang letaknya sengaja di letakkan keluargaku agak jauh dari makam-makam lainnya. Kudekati dan kupandang tajam makam itu,

**R.I.P**

**Lee Taemin**

**18 Juli 1986 – 2 April 1994**

Sungguh berat mengatakannya, "Tapi, biarpun kau saudaraku, aku berat untuk menganggapmu kakakku lagi. Aku sudah menyayangi Hyukkie lebih dari apapun." Gumamku. Menjauh dari keluargaku selama lebih dari setengah tahun membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila.

Untunglah aku memiliki tabungan sendiri di Bank sehingga bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri tanpa harus menunggu bertriliun uang _Appa_. Yah, menjalani hidup sendiri. Dan setengah tahun hidup sendiri ku habiskan dengan mencari informasi bagaimana menukar kembali nyawa yang menjadi 'penentu takdir' dari perjanjian **Scambio di corpo** yang pernah di lakukan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Dendam? Tentu saja, adik kesayangan yang sudah menemaniku selama kurang lebih 17 tahun harus di tukar nyawanya dengan kakakmu yang pergi meninggalkanmu jauh sebelum adikmu lahir! Bagaimana aku tidak dendam? Hatiku terikat lebih kuat dengan Hyukjae adikku, bukan dengan Taemin. Yang dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Aku justru menaruh dendam padanya!

"Andai saja ia tidak mengatakan perjanjian **Morte Dio** itu, aku pasti tak akan kehilangan Hyukjae." Bisikku. Aku membuka buku kecil ritual hasil tulisan tangan yang usianya hampir satu abad yang kudapat dari seorang tabib tua di Jepang. Membuka halaman 115 dan membacanya.

"**I'offertames**, bulan persembahan **Offerta **kepada **Adorare Dio**, dan kau bisa mengambil sang **Offerta** kembali pada tanggal yang sama di **I'offertames**." Aku menyeringai pelan. 4 April, sekarang sudah 27 agustus, berarti tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi menuju 4 April 2013.

"Hyukkie, _hyung_ akan membawamu bersama _hyung_ dan menukar hidupmu kembali dengan Taemin. Tak akan yang bisa menghalangi keinginan _hyung_, kau memang hanyalah permata yang paling berharga yang _hyung_ miliki."

* * *

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©201**__**3**_

_Inspired by __**Super Junior - Opera**__ and __**Boyfriend - Janus **__as a Backsound_

_._

**[****Afterlife, **_**Opéra**__**'s sequel**_**—Chapter 1/2]**

* * *

Inilah cerita manusia. Mahluk Tuhan paling sempurna yang ada dijejeran mahluk ciptaan-Nya yang lain. Oh, betapa Pemurahnya Tuhan pada hambanya bernama manusia itu. Diberi cinta dan nafsu yang bahkan mahluk sesuci malaikat juga mahluk seingkar iblis pun tidak memilikinya. Manusia tak halnya seperti seekor binatang, lupa menyebut nama Tuhan-nya pun akan langsung mati. Lupapun, Tuhan masih Maha Penyayang memberikan kesempatan agar kau kembali ke jalan-Nya.

Tetapi inilah ujian. Manusia juga memiliki watak egois. Kala dimana mereka merasa merekalah yang terhebat, maka merekalah atas dasar kemampuan tak terhingganya yang terkira mampu menginjak manusia yang lebih lemah darinya. Menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan rasa kepuasan yang tiada habisnya itu untuk memenuhinya.

Inilah cerita yang perjalanannya takkan pernah habis untuk disuguhkan. Merasakan setiap alur yang terasa menegangkan namun juga terasa sangat menyedihkan. Entah, bagaimana kau bisa menilainya. Hanya saja tidak akan pernah habis sejarah yang mungkin saja **bisa**** terulang** ini. Selalu berjalan mengisi 'naskah' yang dibuat Tuhan untuk mahluk sempurna seperti kalian. Sadarlah, ada sebuah hikmah yang patut dipetik dari **kisah tanpa ujung** ini. **Intuisi fortal semu yang takkan pernah kau temui dimana akhirnya.**

Karena sebuah cerita tak harus menuntut akhir dari cerita tersebut, tetapi bagaimana cerita itu berjalan dengan sesuai.

—**oOo—**

Lelaki itu berjalan. Sepatu _keds_ berwarna putih gading tersemat dikaki-kaki kokohnya yang terbentuk disela celana jins ketat itu. Hitam dan putih, perpaduan untuk dirinya yang nampak dingin dan terlihat tak seperti seorang yang bersahabat. Terlihat dari garis matanya yang tajam. Bibir juga tubuhnya yang pucat menyerupai selitur bibir mayat bernyawa.

Kakinya masih terus menapak jalan basah yang diterpa gerimis mengundang dingin itu. Hawanya terasa begitu nyaman dengan tubuh dinginnya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi memang itulah faktanya.

Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya memasuki sebuah hutan rimbun dengan pepohonan lebat. Akar-akar dibawah kakinya kadang menyandung kaki jenjangnya, dan bahkan hal itu tak menganggunya sama sekali. Bahkan, kakinya nampak semakin tegak melangkah meski akar-akar menjuntai yang terus menganggu dirinya itu, tak penting jua ia harus menghiraukannya.

.

SRET!

.

Langkah terakhir itu terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah gedung tua yang nampak tak terpakai lagi. Atau mungkin, memang benar-benar sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Terlihat dari bagaimana keadaan luar gedung itu, dengan warna cat gedung yang benar-benar sudah memudar dimana-mana. Besi-besi penyangga yang menguning dan berkerak karena karak berbau yang tak sedap dihirup aromanya, dan jangan lupakan lumut-lumut penghuni tempat lembab maupun tanaman-tanaman merambat yang liar tumbuh disejejeran dinding betonnya yang terlihat bagian-bagian retaknya dimana-mana.

Bibir semi-pucatnya terlihat mengukir seringaian mengerikan apalagi jika dilihat dari sisi gelap aura kelam yang dimilikinya. Kembali, langkah kakinya menapak menghampiri gedung itu lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya dan iapun berada tepat dipintu itu. Terlihat dari pintu itu dibelenggu erat menggunakan sejuntai rantai padat dan dikunci menggunakan dua buah gembok sebesar kepalan tangan.

"_Abbiamo aperto la porta_... (bukakan aku pintu...)" gumamnya. Hal ini seperti _de javu_, mengingatkan pada suatu hal yang mungkin sudah lama tidak teringat didalam kepala lagi. Bahasa italia yang dipakainya nampak begitu fasih dilidah _hangul_-nya. (Nampak... Seperti ia sudah mempelajarinya sejak awal.)

.

CKLEK!

.

CKLEK!

.

PLUK!

.

PLUK

.

Secara kasat mata, gembok yang sedari tadi mengunci guraian rantai itupun terbuka tiba-tiba, dan satu demi satu gembok-gembok tadi berjatuhan ketanah basah dibawahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat rantai tadi sudah jatuh terpisah dan terjuntai disisi lubang kunci sebesar lubang tikus tadi. Tangannya terangkat menarik rantai itu, dan secara perlahan pintu itu ikut tertarik bersamaan dengan pergerakan tangannya.

.

KRIIIIIIIIEEETT!

.

Matanya dapat menangkap ruangan didalam gedung itu. Bau khas darah, mawar merah, dan _**cologne**_ **yang tertinggal** didalam sana itu membuatnya menyeringai, sekumpulan kelopak mawar yang berhamburan dilantai-lantai gedung tua itu membuatnya dapat merasakan ukiran sidik jadi semu dan pencabut kelopak-kelopak tak berdosa itu. Ia menatap dalam diam sebuah kursi singgasana yang nampak terbuat dari cabang kayu pohon yang diukir dan berwarna coklat tua.

Memang terlihat aneh apabila kenyataan dari gedung tua yang sudah sangat melapuk dan rusak bahkan terlihat tidak baru dimana-mana itu, masih terdapat seukiran kursi singgasana yang masih terlihat bagus bahkan nampak seperti baru saja diukir.

"Apa kau baru saja membawa**nya**, **saudara**ku?" Gumamnya halus, entah diperuntukkan kepada siapa. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan penuh sarang laba-laba terbentuk itu dan juga debu yang hampir menutupi warna ruangan menjadi coklat kekuningan.

.

TAP!

.

Ia menjongkokan tubuhnya menghadap kursi singgasana itu. Layaknya seorang prajurit yang menyembah rajanya, posisinya tak ada bedanya. Namun ia tak menyembah maupun menghormati siapa-siapa dihadapannya, hanya bertujuan mengutip sebuting kelopak yang kembali teronggok diatas tanah tadi dan membaui wanginya.

"Hmmm..." Gumamnya sembari menghirup aroma yang keluar dari kelopak itu. Tak ada yang beda, wangi itu **masih sama**. Walaupun, ada wangi yang lain bersamanya.

"Wangi _cologne_, darah segar dan..." kernyitan didahinya langsung terlihat, "bau **Offerta**-mu, _eoh_?" gumamnya ketika mendapati wangi stroberi mint dan vanilla ikut berbaur didalamnya.

"_Alla ricerca di tuo fratello, _**Adorare Dio** _secondo_? (Mencari saudaramu, **dewa penyembahan** kedua?)" Suara bergaung disekitarnya itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia langsung mengambil satu tindakan cepat untuk berdiri dan menghadap kearah gaung suara berasal.

Disana, seorang (entah, itu pantas disebut orang atau tidak) berdiri. Menghadap kearah dirinya yang berdiri dalam keadaan mematung karena kaget. Lelaki tadi kembali berjongkok, namun kali ini ia sudah dalam keadaan menyembah **sosok itu**. Dari balik sisi gelap itu, ia menyeringai, memberikan sisi dingin yang terasa hingga menusuk tulang lelaki tersebut (yang anehnya malah membuatnya nyaman).

"_Sembra che si puo vedere, La-_**Morte del Sovrano Nobile**. (Nampak seperti yang kau lihat,** Yang Mulia Penguasa Kematian**-ku.)" ucapnya sembari menundukan kepalanya, memberi rasa hormat yang tinggi.

"**Lui** _ě__ ora nel mondo umano, si pu__ŏ__ facilmente raggiungere. Per entrare in esso, devi cambiare te stesso come un_** nuova figura**_ adattabile l__ĭ_. (**Ia** kini berada didunia manusia yang mudah terjangkau itu. Untuk masuk kedalam sana, kau harus mengubah dirimu menjadi **sosok baru** yang mudah beradaptasi disana.)" Ujar **sosok **itu dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"**Nuova figura** _che cosa vuoi dire_, _Mio Signore_? (**Sosok baru** seperti apa yang kau maksud, Yang Mulia-ku?)" ucap Lelaki tersebut sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

**Sosok **asing tersebut tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya. (Pantaskah itu disebut tangan jika warnanya sehitam pekat itu dan juga nampak seperti tak berdaging?)

.

SREEEET...

.

BLEP!

.

BLEP!

.

Lelaki itu berdiri ketika melihat tanah dibawah kungkungan tangan **sosok** tersebut membentuk kumpulan pasir kemudian menjadi segumpalan air yang perlahan-lahan menghitam sepekat warna tangan **sosok** tersebut. Dan tak lama berubah menjadi genangan darah kehitaman yang begitu kental dan memiliki bau amis yang begitu tajam menusuk indra penciuman, walau aroma yang tercium menjijikan itu tak mengganggu satupun dari mereka.

"_Egli viene, dare una _**nuova figura** _e che portera nel mondo che e __**non del suo mondo**_. (Ia datang, beri **sosok baru** yang akan membawanya kedalam dunia yang **bukan dunia**-nya.)" **Sosok** tersebut melantunkan sebait mantra, yang membuat genangan darah kental dibawahnya yang semula tenang menjadi riak bergetar membentuk gelombang-gelombang panjang bahkan hingga mengeluarkan sonar suara yang mendengingkan telinga. Lelaki itu dapat mendengar sonar yang setara ultrasonik itu, hanya saja ia acuh dan tetap menatap dalam diam genangan darah hitam pekat itu.

.

BLEP!

.

BLEP!

.

SUUURRPPP!

.

Secara tak terduga. Dari balik genangan darah itu, keluarlah sesosok tubuh pucat yang tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Pucatnya setara dengan mayat, atau mungkin dapat dikatakan setara dengan warna kulit lelaki itu sekarang.

"_Portare questa _**nuova figura,** _e il __**controllo**__ come ti piace. _(Bawalah **sosok baru** ini, dan **kendalikan** sesukamu.)" ucap sosok itu dan mendorong sesosok tubuh yang mati tak bernyawa itu ketanah.

.

SLEP!

.

Lelaki itu menyeringai ketika **sosok** itu menghilang dihadapannya. Meninggalkan dirinya diruangan yang kembali sepi tanpa suara bergaung itu.

.

TAP!

.

TAP!

.

Derap langkah lelaki itu kembali terdengar menghampiri seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut. Mengangkatnya perlahan kemudian menghempaskannya ke tanah. Secara tiba-tiba, sesosok tubuh mati itu berubah menjadi tubuh **milik lelaki tersebut**. Sementara, lelaki itu berubah menjadi sosok tubuh yang mati tersebut. Membuatnya menjadi terlihat 100% berbeda dari sosoknya yang sebelumnya. Ini nampak seperti pertukaran jiwa dengan dua tubuh yang berbeda.

Ia hanya menyeringai ketika sosok **tubuh lama**-nya yang teronggok tak bernyawa dengan keadaan mata terbuka menerawang itu berubah menjadi uraian-uraian pasir. Membuatnya dapat menendang butiran halus itu kearah manapun.

.

Dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gedung tua yang kembali hening dan terkunci rapat itu.

.

_'Kau tahu bahwa aku akan datang, __**saudara**__-ku.'_

—**oOo—**

Donghae diruangan putih itu. Berdiri menghadap jendela, menghadap ke arah rerimbunan pohon yang mengeluarkan udara menyegarkan sekalipun baginya tak ada yang lebih menyegarkan dari wangi tubuh **Offerta**-nya sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau berdiam disini, _Master_?" Donghae tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara yang datar namun lembut disaat bersamaan tersebut. Ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah, _my __**Offerta**_..." gumamnya sembari menggerakan jemarinya, memberi isyarat agar sesosok mahluk lembut yang **dicintainya** itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Hyukjae, sosok yang menjadi **separuh hidupnya** itu menyambut uluran itu, dan berjalan mendekati Donghae yang menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Donghae menarik lembut tangan Hyukjae dan menempatkannya dibahunya yang kokoh. Membuat sosok cantik itu sekarang berada dihadapannya, meraih pinggangnya membuat posisi pelukan mereka terasa begitu nyaman.

"Kenapa, _Master_?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. Donghae dalam hati tersenyum kecut, ia tidak ingin menjawab sosok mahluk cantik yang kini tak lagi memiliki binar keceriaan dimatanya itu. Tapi... Lebih baik begini daripada sosok ini pergi dari _sisinya_.

"_Ani, chagiya._ Kau kurus sekali. Kau sudah makan?" jawab dan tanya Donghae, ia mengelus surai _yang kini_ telah berwarna _silver metalic_ dengan _light blue _itu dengan lembut. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae terdiam, tak lama seringaian dibibir _plump_-nya itu membuatnya merasa seperti mendapat sinyal _menyenangkan_.

"Bagaimana kalau aku inginnya _dirimu_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada yang terdengar _nakal_ ditelinga Donghae. Ia memasang wajah yang menggoda (bibir bawah yang digigit juga mata yang sayu) belum lagi jemari lentiknya yang bergerak membelai dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae balas menyeringai, "_My little kitty, already being a naughty person, _huh?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekatkan bibir tipisnya itu ketelinga Hyukjae. Entah mungkin bagai dirancang sempurna, apapun yang _disentuh_ Donghae terasa sensitif untuk Hyukjae.

"Nnghhh..." Hyukjae melenguh pelan ketika merasakan benda basah dan hangat yang bergerak menjilati kulit dibawah telinganya. Ia pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan akses mudah bagi Donghae untuk menjilati leher jenjangnya yang halus tanpa noda.

"_Master_... Euurghhhh..." Seringaian dibibir Donghae terasa semakin melebar. Ia pun langsung memberi gigitan kecil dibagian-bagian halus leher Hyukjae, membuat pemuda manis itu memekik tertahan sembari mengencangkan cengkramannya pada surai _golden_ Donghae.

"_Do you want some another round, babe_?" Hyukjae hanya menurunkan kepalanya ketika tidak merasakan adanya lagi sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae, menatap mata sang **tuan** dengan tatapan sayunya yang terlihat penuh nafsu dan menjilat sekilas sudut bibir Donghae yang masih mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"_Of course_, _My lord Master_..."

.

.

.

"Eunghhhh... Akh!" Hyukjae melengkungkan tubuh rampingnya layaknya busur ketika merasakan lidah Donghae menjilati lubang analnya, menusuk-nusukannya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat dinding-dinding dilubang rektum Hyukjae bereaksi dan mengetat.

"_Just relax, baby_..." Gumam Donghae. Tangannya pun tergerak membelai perut Hyukjae dan bergerak ke atas memilin-milin tonjolan yang merupakan pusat paling sensitif didada Hyukjae. Hyukjae melenguh kian keras, suaranya terdengar bersamaan dengan suara gigi Donghae yang beradu karena merasakan sesuatu mengeras dan menyempit didalam celananya.

"_Oh my_... Aku sudah tidak kuat. Kita langsung ke inti." ucap Donghae sembari menarik celana putih polosnya turun. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat kesejatian Donghae yang menegang dan menantangnya itu.

"Eunghhh... _Just fucking me harder, rough, and faster_, _Master_..." ucap Hyukjae disela lenguhannya. Donghae menyeringai, Hyukjae-nya memang selalu _addict_ akan _sentuhan-sentuhan_ yang diberikan olehnya. Maka dari itu, karena tidak mau membuat Hyukjae menunggu, ia langsung memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Hyukjae yang terkangkang lebar. Hyukjae menutup matanya ketika melihat Donghae mulai memasukan kejantanan miliknya itu kedalam lubang rektumnya.

"Akh... _Oh God_... Haehh... Eunghhh..." Donghae membungkukan badannya dan meraup bibir sintal itu kedalam ciuman bergairahnya. Memberinya lumatan penuh nafsu dan rasa _lapar_ yang sangat, agar Hyukjae tahu seeprestif apa Donghae mencintainya.

"Oh... Ahh... Ah..." desahan itu terus mengalun seiring dengan gerakan Donghae yang menghentak dan penuh dengan rasa nafsu yang luar biasa. Donghae tak mendesah maupun melenguh halnya Hyukjae, ia hanya membuka matanya, mendesis penuh rasa kenikmatan dan juga menatap tajam wajah cantik yang terkungkung dibawahnya. Begitu cantik dengan buliran keringat yang membasahi dari pelipis jatuh kearah bawah dan bibir sintal yang membengkak dan membentuknya nampak lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Donghae menatap keindahan pemandangan wajah menyerupai sempurna dibawahnya, membuatnya hilang kendali dan terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sesuai naluri hasrat yang dimilikinya, _sekarang_.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan gerakan itu semakin brutal dan terus-terusan menghantam titik terdalamnya yang Donghae sangat hafal diluar kepalanya. Ia pun mencengkram erat _bedcover_ yang menjadi alas bercinta mereka ketika merasakan bibir tipis Donghae yang dingin itu memberi tanda-tanda ungu tua yang sangat ketara dileher jenjangnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya membiarkan Donghae lebih leluasa _memainkan_ bibirnya itu sesuka hatinya. Iapun langsung terpekik kuat ketika merasakan gigitan Donghae yang cukup keras dilehernya, bersamaan dengan itu ringisan perih juga keluar dari bibir sintalnya ketika merasakan lidah Donghae bergerak menjilati darah yang menetes dari bekas gigitannya barusan.

"Akh... Sak—sakit, _Master_... Eurghhh..." eluhnya, jemari lentiknya kembali mencengkram erat _bedcover_ dibawahnya ketika Donghae memberinya hentakan yang kuat, kembali pada lubang rektumnya—itu adalah hal lumrah yang akan ia terima apabila ia berani menyela kegiatan yang Donghae lakukan.

"Diam... Atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini." bisik Donghae dengan nada dingin dan kembali meraup bibir Hyukjae. Menggigitnya kecil dan meninggalkan setetes darah yang mengalir untuk ia _nikmati_.

"Akhh... Akhhh... Eungghhh... Huhh..."

Dan Donghae masih belum berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuh kurus Hyukjae karena terus-terusan diporsir hanya untuk _melayani_**nya**.

—dan gelap itupun akhirnya menyerap kedalam sel penglihatan Hyukjae secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun, dan yang dapat dilihatnya adalah... Kembali **ruangan putih** itu. Hanya ruangan putih itulah tempat ia biasa terlelap dan terbangun kembali di pagi hari seiring hari silih berganti. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya sang fajar menyapa _eyelid _cantiknya itu.

Ia mengangkat tangannya berusaha menghindari cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu dari wajahnya. Dan wangi _cologne_ menyegarkan berbaur dengan aroma darah segar itu kembali menyapa penciumannya membuat tubuhnya menegang—apalagi, mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya harus merasakan rasa nyeri juga perih diseluruh sisi tubuhnya, termasuk bagian bawahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menutupi wajahmu yang cantik itu, _baby_? Bukalah dan **sapalah keajaiban** yang kau buat sendiri." Hyukjae menyerngit dengan kata-kata Donghae. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menatap Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tak jauh darinya.

.

ZIIIIING!

.

DEG!

.

Hyukjae merasa kaget ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan nampak tak lagi putih melainkan hitam, sepekat bola mata Donghae yang menatapnya lembut. Ia merasa heran dengan keadaan disekitarnya yang berubah seperkian detik ia melindungi wajahnya dari cahaya, dan sekarang semua nampak... **Gelap**.

"Merasa ada yang aneh?" pertanyaan Donghae langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Hyukjae. Ia mencoba bangun dari ranjangnya dan duduk disisi ranjang yang luas itu. "In—ini... Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya. Ruangan yang memang hanya mereka menempati itu tentu saja tak dapat menyembunyikan gumaman Hyukjae yang hampir menyamai bisikan itu.

"Tentu saja bisa, sayang. Itu semua karena dirimu yang akhirnya memberikan dirimu padaku _seutuhnya_. Maka... Aku juga merasa mudah untuk menyalurkan kekuatanku padamu. Kau tahu sayang? Kau kini seperti seekor burung yang terbang bersama pasangannya, merasa tenang karena kawananmu ada dan melindungimu saat kau terbang bahkan hingga melewati garis batas anganmu, tak seperti burung yang terbang sendiri hanya ditemani angin yang entah berlawanan atau mengiringi kepakan semangatnya menelusuri bumi melayang diatas tanah. Kau mau tahu mengapa?" Hyukjae hanya diam seakan dia membiarkan Donghae untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang memang tak semuanya dapat dimengerti oleh Hyukjae.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku-lah sepasang burung lainnya yang disekumpulkan menjadi satu untuk menemani kesendirianmu melewati hembusan angin yang tak dapat kau sentuh untuk kau genggam maupun kau peluk untuk kenyamananmu. Aku yang selalu ada untukmu **kini**. Jadi, kau jangan pernah merasa sendirian..." Donghae kembali menghentikan kata-katanya, ia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae—yang menundukkan kepalanya—dan duduk disampingnya, merengkuh pinggang seramping milik wanita itu kedalam tangannya yang dingin.

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae harus kembali mendesis kecil karena bagian sensitif itu disentuh pelan oleh hembusan nafas Donghae.

"Terus saja terbangkan anganmu, karena aku akan terus **menjadi mimpi**mu."

.

.

.

—dan baru kali ini Hyukjae merasa ada yang berdesir dalam raganya. Rengkuhan itu terasa semakin nyaman dan juga sangat posesif untuk dirinya.

_'Tuhan... Aku masih meragu, apa __**Kyuhyun**__ benar-benar mencintaiku seperti dirinya...'_

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Aku ingin kembali ke**duniamu** untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini selalu membuatku penasaran dan juga terus hadir didalam pikiranku secara tiba-tiba. Kau tidak keberatan untuk ikut atau mau tetap tinggal disini?"

Kembali?

Kedunia Hyukjae yang dulu?

**Dunia yang **sempat** ia rindukan** selama ini?

"Ak—aku mau, _Master_. _Jebal_, bawa aku bersamamu." pinta Hyukjae yang kini menatap _orbs_ bening nan gelap milik Donghae. Donghae tersenyum kecil, dan mulai mengecup-ngecup gemas bibir ranum itu.

"Tentu saja, aku juga **tidak bisa hidup tanpamu**, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Aku mulanya ragu, tapi setelah melihat perpindahan sebagian kekuatanku padamu, aku menjadi semakin yakin memang kepercayaan padamu untuk tidak terlalu aku kekang **namun kuat aku **_**ikat...**_ harus mulai aku tanamkan mulai sekarang."

Hyukjae tersenyum.

—namun, bisikan ditelinga Donghae itu membuatnya membeku dan menatap kosong mata dingin, sedingin es itu.

"Karena perpindahan kekuatan terjadi hanya pada saat sang **Offerta**... Mulai memberi _**cinta tulus**_nya pada **Master**-nya."

—**oOo****—**

_**Namja berwajah tampan menatap namja cantik yang duduk bersimpuh di depan makam yang masih baru dalam sejam lalu itu dengan pandangan miris. Namja cantik itu terdiam dan menatap balik namja tampan itu dengan pandangan menyakitkan.**_

"_**Kau yakin akan melakukan **__**perjanjian**__** itu, Chullie?" si namja cantik mengangguk mantap. **_

"_**Aku sudah merasa kehilangan Taemin seperti kehilangan separuh hatiku. Aku tak mau bila sampai aku kehilangan seluruh hatiku, Hannie. Aku sudah bertekat untuk melakukan perjanjian itu apapun yang terjadi…" namja cantik itu kemudian membelai perutnya yang membesar. Ada satu nyawa yang hidup di dalam perutnya yang sudah memasuki 9 bulan itu. Dia kemudian menatap kembali namja tampan di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon.**_

"…_**aku bahkan akan tetap melakukan perjanjian Scambio di carpio itu meski harus mengorbankan **__**satu nyawa **__**di dalam sini." Namja tampan itu mendesis perih ketika melihat namja cantik itu meremas perutnya geram. Dan menghentikannya saat merasakan kontraksi dari janin dalam perutnya. **_

"_**Offerta akan aku ambil pada saat 4 April, tepat saat janinmu pertama kali datang ke dalam kehidupanmu dan melihat dunia. Terhitung dalam 17 tahun kedepan hingga kembali lagi pada puncak I'offertames di **__**4 April mendatang**__**, maka perjanjian itu, usai…" namja cantik itu dapat mendengar bisikan dari sang adorare Dio di telinganya. Dia tersenyum senang.**_

"_**17 tahun lagi, Hannie… Dan aku akan mendapatkan Taemin-ku kembali! Walau harus… menukarkan dirinya…"**_

"**Hosh… Hosh…" ****namja berwajah manis itu**** kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya kembali memucat—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia mendapati mimpi buruk. Ia kembali terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menekuk kakinya dan menatap menerawang ke arah foto-nya dengan keluarganya yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.**

"**Mimpinya… berbeda…" lirihnya. Dia menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya. Dua pasangan namja dalam mimpinya terasa tidak asing di matanya, apalagi mengingat cara panggilan mereka yang begitu familiar di telinga****nya****. Hanya saja wajah dalam mimpinya itu terlihat masih muda dan sedikit tersamarkan dengan sedikit cahaya silau yang menerangi mimpinya.**

**CKLEK!**

**Namja manis itu**** mendongak dan mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja imut yang merupakan hyung kesayangannya, yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lemah dan meluruskan kakinya kembali. ****Namja imut**** berjalan mendekati ****namja manis itu**** dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. **

"**Waeyo, hyung?" tanya****nya**** ketika melihat tatapan sendu dari ****hyung-nya****. ****Namja imut itu**** menggeleng pelan dan mengusap surai merah kecoklatan ****namja manis itu****, "Besok tanggal 3 dan tinggal sehari persiapan kita satu hari penuh untuk pertunjukan." ****namja manis itu ****mengangguk.**

"**Sebelum pertunjukan, hyung ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bolehkan?" tanya ****namja imut itu****. ****Namja berbibir merah ceri itu**** menyerngitkan dahinya bingung karena tidak mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan membiarkan ****hyung imutnya itu**** naik ke atas ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memeluknya erat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ****hyung-nya**** dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu****nya****. Dia merasa nyaman setiap kali dapat bermanja dengan kakak sulungnya itu.**

"**Ne. tak apa, hyung." jawabnya. ****Hyung-nya**** tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu ****Sang adik**** dan menaruh kepalanya pada puncak kepala ****sang namja manis****, menyesap wangi buah strawberry yang sudah menjadi ciri khas adiknya itu. Dia begitu menikmati saat-saat itu, sebelum ia ****kehilangannya****. **

"**Hyung…" ****Sang hyung**** hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan ****sang adik****. ****Sang adik**** menghela nafas dan kemudian meniup sehelai poni yang jatuh menutupi mata kanannya. Dia sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap ****hyung-nya**** yang masih asyik menyesap wangi rambutnya yang di hasilkan dari shampoo wangi buah kesukaannya itu sambil memejamkan matanya.**

"**Hyung mengenal… Taemin?"**

**DEG!**

**S****ang hyung**** spontan langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan ****si namja manis****. Ia beralih menatap dua mata bulat—layaknya dirinya—yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Dia tersenyum—palsu—dan menggeleng. "Ani, hyung tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya. (—yang pada faktanya… tentu saja bohong.)**

"**Oh… ****aku**** pikir hyung kenal." Ujar ****sang namja manis****. Ia kemudian kembali menyamankan posisinya di pelukan ****hyung-nya****. S****ang namja imut**** tersenyum kecut. Dia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus menerpa kulit bahunya yang hanya memakai singlet putih itu. Dia menghela nafas dan mengecup pucuk hidung ****sang adik**** dengan sayang. Hampir tanpa peringatan mata indahnya yang sebulat kelinci mungil itu meneteskan air sebening Kristal. Ia mengusap kasar air mata itu dan merebahkan dirinya dengan memeluk tubuh ****si bungsu**** sembari memejamkan matanya. Dia memeluk erat adik yang sudah hidupnya sedari dia berusia 2 tahun itu—seakan takut adiknya meninggalkannya jauh dan tidak dapat di jangkaunya lagi.**

'**Dia adalah 'penentu awal' yang sudah meninggalkan kita 17 tahun yang lalu…'**

"Akhh..." Taemin terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi baru yang baru saja menyerangnya setelah beberapa hari ini. Ia memegang dada sebelah kanannya yang entah mengapa terasa nyeri. Rasa rindu yang entah apa maksudnya dan darimana datangnya ia dapat merasakan bahwa sesaknya begitu menyiksanya. Begitu memenuhi ruang batinnya yang kosong melompong karena tak pernah merasakan cinta dari siapapun lagi semenjak kematiannya.

—_karena yang ia rasakan hanya __**dunia**__-nya yang ia tempati sebelum __**perjanjian**__ ini berada pada puncaknya._

Ia pun akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat hingga saat menyentuh bantal empuk itu untuk kesekian kalipun terasa memusingkannya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap meja yang berada tepat disampingnya. Diatas meja itu hanya berada sebuah lampu tunduk untuk lampu baca... dan sebuah _frame_ foto. Dibalik _frame_ merah muda itu sendiri, terdapat gambar dua orang yang tengah berbagi pose imut dengan kedua pipi sama-sama digembungkan sambil memunculkan 'V'_ sign _ke arah kamera.

Yah, keadaan kamar ini memang belum berubah. Masih sama seperti _dulu_. Maka dari itu, bolehkah ia iri dengan dua orang yang berasa digambar itu? Berbagi kasih sayang bersama, tak seperti dirinya yang bingung ingin melakukan apa sekarang... Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin diperbuatnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap gambar itu... dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dan perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Membuang rasa lelah akibat mimpi (dari_ masa lalu_) yang tak diperkirakannya apalagi diharapkannya sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan, mata dengan sepasang _orbs_ kembar itu tertutup sempurna oleh kelopaknya.

—membiarkan kristal bening yang jernih itu mengalir perlahan.

.

.

**"Aku dimana?" Taemin memandang sekitarnya. Tempat ini putih seperti sebuah ruangan yang tidak ada sisi-sisi kubik yang membatasinya. Ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan memandang tempat yang malah semakin lama nampak bukan seperti ruangan melainkan tanah lapang... Tanpa rumput, awan, maupun pemandangan yang menemani.**

**"Mencari sesuatu?"**

**Taemin terdiam ketika mendengar suara itu menyapa telinganya dan membuat tubuhnya menegang perlahan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan memakai sebuah jubah merah hanya saja kepalanya tidak ditutupi oleh tudung. Sehingga wajah tampan (yang begitu familiar) itu masih terlihat oleh matanya.**

**Ia masih terdiam ketika sosok tampan itu berjalan kearahnya hingga kini berada dihadapannya. Rambut **_**spike**_** hitam yang mempergagah parasnya itu kini membuat Taemin terlena.**

**Tangan yang secara tiba-tiba membelai pipinya itu terasa begitu lembut hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata. Ia hanya dapat diam ketika merasakan nafas hangat menyapa telinganya.**

**"Sebut namaku, sayang~"**

**"Eungh... My Lord..." dan Taemin pun terhenyak dalam keterdiamannya ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menariknya kedalam pelukan yang begitu hangat. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.**

**.**

**DEG!**

**.**

**Dan ia tidak dapat merasa lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat disekitarnya tak lagi sekedar ruang luas yang putih.**

**Tapi...**

**Kali ini benar-benar sebuah tanah lapang yang bahkan ia tak dapat melihat dimana ujungnya. Ia kembali memandang sekitarnya ketika merasakan pelukan yang ada pada dirinya terlepas. Dimana-mana hanya ada kumpulan ilalang-ilalang kuning yang tertiup angin yang cukup sejuk hingga kini ilalang-ilalang itu hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Padahal ia tahu, bahwa ilalang-ilalang yang masih beradu dengan gemerisik angin itu dapat mencapai tinggi hingga sedadanya.**

**Taemin kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlari-lari entah kemana tujuannya. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman berada ditempat ini, sehingga ia benar-benar merasa ingin pulang ke rumahnya, ke rumah orang tuanya.**

—**begitukah?**

**Taemin terus berlari dan berlari. Tapi, yang sedari tadi dilihatnya hanya ilalang dan ilalang. Padang rumput yang luas ini benar-benar seperti tak berujung. Taemin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan larinya dan terbungkuk dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada lutut. Nafasnya berburu melalui bibirnya dan itu benar-benar terasa melelahkan. Percuma saja jika ia berlari tak ada hasilnya, hanya sia-sia dan membuang tenaga. **

**Ia kemudian terdiam ketika sepasang kaki sudah berada dihadapannya dan sebuah tangan yang mengangkat dagunya agar ia kembali berdiri sempurna. Taemin terdiam ketika sosok tadi sudah berada didepannya dengan seringaian yang selalu membuat Taemin bergidik merasakan perasaan tak nyaman. **

**"Mengapa kau harus berlari, sayang? Mencari sesuatu? Apa itu jalan pulang?" Taemin tak menjawab namun dadanya masih saja berdetak diluar normal. Entah itu untuk rasa takut atau perasaan yang lain. Ia dapat merasakan wajah itu mendekat, memagut bibirnya dengan lembut namun membuat Taemin memejamkan matanya karena ****mata**** sewarna ****karamel coklat**** itu benar-benar membuatnya terhipnotis dan ia merasa takut untuk larut **_**kembali**_**.**

**Setelah pagutan itu terlepas. Yang Taemin rasakan hanya bisikan dingin yang membuat detak jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, dan ini benar-benar atas dasar rasa takut.**

**"Ini kehidupan barumu, bukan? Maka jalanilah. Karena prinsip manusia sekarang adalah terus bergerak maju dan ****melupakan masa lalu****. Bukankah begitu, Lee Taemin?"**

_**'Ma**_**—**_**masa... Lalu?'**_

**"Dan biarkan ****mereka ikut dalam keterpurukanmu****."**

—**oOo—**

TOK!

.

TOK!

.

Taemin tersadar ketika ia mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan pun mengganggunya dan membuatnya membuka mata. Direnggangkannya tubuh**nya** dan duduk diatas kasur. Mimpi semalam membuat kepalanya kembali pening untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut kencang dan bangun perlahan dari tempat tidur.

.

CKLEK!

.

Disana, seorang pemuda berwajah cantik berdiri dengan sebuah apron terpasang dibadannya. Ia tersenyum ketika pemuda cantik bernama Heechul itu juga tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah bangun, sayang? Cepatlah mandi dan pakai seragammu. Kau tidak mau segera terlambat berangkat sekolah, 'kan?" Taemin hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di _hanger_ dengan lunglai. Yah, ia tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya agak lelah, mungkin faktor terbangun tengah malam beberapa kali seperti semalam. Dan juga rasa sakit kepala yang masih membuat kepalanya seperti dipukul-pukul dengan menggunakan palu.

Ia kemudian menoleh dan melihat pintunya sudah tertutup kembali dengan perlahan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi—

"Oh, iya, cepat sedikit **Hyukkie** sayang. _Appa_-mu harus segera berangkat sekolah."

—suara teriakan dari luar itu membuat dadanya bergedup nyeri dan perih.

—**oOo****—**

BRUUUM!

.

Mobil berjenis Mercedez Benz SLR McLaren itupun langsung berhenti tepat digerbang Everlasting Senior High School. Dan dari pintu penumpang, turun seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kecoklatan dan berbalut Almamater berwarna hijau muda dan berjalan masuk menuju gerbang. Setelah dirinya masuk melewati gerbang pun, mobil yang masuk ke dalam daftar 10 mobil tercepat dan termahal didunia itupun berjalan pelan meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin berangkat sekolah atau bahkan melakukan aktifitas apapun kali ini. Semua **hal yang terjadi** kali ini membuatnya hanya ingin segera duduk diam dikamarnya dan merenungkan semuanya.

_'Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? __**Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun**__...' _

"**HYUKKIE**!" Pemuda itu terdiam ditempat ketika merasakan suara yang memanggilnya pelan. Ia memukul kepalanya yang kembali terasa berputar pelan. Ia seperti mengalami vertigo ringan karena apa yang dilihatnya terasa berputar-putar dan perlahan akan kembali diam ditempatnya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang berlari kearahnya.

_'Kenapa aku masih saja merespon nama __**Hyukjae**__ itu. Sadarlah __**Taemin**__, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ah... Apa karena __**tubuh ini**__...?' _

"Hosh... Hosh..." pemuda mungil bernama Ryeowook itu langsung berhenti ketika dirinya sampai dihadapan orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya itu. Ia menegakkan badannya dan membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu.

"Astaga, **Lee Hyukjae**. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku menunggumu tahu!" pemuda bernama **Hyukjae** itu hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan bingung.

_'Apa ini teman Hyukjae? Namanya... Siapa?'_ **Hyukjae** tersenyum kearah Ryeowook dan memberikan pandangan yang seakan ingin mempertanyakan Ryeowook suatu hal, "Eung... Namamu siapa?"

Ryeowook kemudian langsung menyerngit heran menatap **Hyukjae**. Ia langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Hyukjae dan kemudian langsung menempelkannya pada keningnya sendiri. Hal tersebut, tak lantas langsung membuat **Hyukjae** ikut menyerngit heran.

"**Hyuk**, kamu tidak amnesia mendadak, 'kan? Ini aku Ryeowook, sahabatmu!" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada gemas kemudian mencubit kedua sisi pipi tirus sedikit tembam milik **Hyukjae**. **Hyukjae** sendiri hanya dapat meringis ketika Ryeowook sudah melepas cubitannya.

"Eung... Sepertinya iya." ucap **Hyukjae** dengan polosnya. Amnesia? Haha. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ini **dunia baru** untuknya, nyata saja ia tidak tahu orang-orang asing yang pernah _Hyukjae_ kenal sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu hanya sang Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak—yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

**.**

TEEEEEET!

.

TEEEEEET!

.

"Astaga, sudah masukan! Sudahlah, **Hyuk**, jangan bercanda terus. Kita akan dimarahi Mr. Ahn kalau sampai terlambat masuk ke pelajaran pertama! Ini pelajaran sejarah! _Kajja_!" **Hyukjae** hanya dapat diam dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook menuju kelas mereka, karena Ryeowook sendiri sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Dan disinilah **Hyukjae**, ruang kelasnya yang terasa sepi. Entahlah, baginya tempat ini sepi karena tidak ada satupun yang dikenalnya—Yeah~ Ryeowook memang dikenalnya. Tapi itu baru tadi pagi, bukan?

Tunggu dulu! **Hyukjae** baru merasakan suatu hal yang ia lupakan!

_'Bukankah dua hari yang lalu ada insiden dipanggung Opera anak-anak? Tapi... Kenapa ini benar-benar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa anak-anak disini seperti nampak __**melupakannya**__? Bahkan Eomma dan Appa tak menyadari aku sebagai __**Taemin**__,', _pemikirannya terlihat kacau, hal itu juga dapat dibaca dari raut wajahnya.

**"**_**Eomma**_**, Sungmin dimana?" ****Hyukjae**** bertanya pada Heechul yang tengah menuangkan teko berisi kopi luwak kecangkir Hangeng. Namun, yang didapat Taemin bukanlah jawaban untuk yang pertama, melainkan pandangan heran dari Heechul.**

**"Kau ini berbicara apa, sayang? Sungmin **_**nugu**_**? Temanmu? **_**Kok**_**, **_**Eomma**_** tidak mengenalnya? Apa ia ingin mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama?"**

**DEG!**

**Hyukjae**** hanya dapat mematung ditempatnya****—****tak satupun pertanyaan Heechul terjawab olehnya****. Lantas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

"**HYUK!**" **Hyukjae** kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Ryeowook menepuk pelan pundaknya. **Hyukjae** menggelengkan kepalanya, kejadian tadi pagi yang terjadi diruang makan membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"**Hyuk**, ada yang masuk, tuh. Sepertinya guru baru." Ryeowook menyadarkan **Hyukjae** yang melamun. Hyukjae menoleh ke arah pintu dengan perlahan.

—Dan dadanya kembali bergemuruh kencang... Diantara rasa rindu yang membuncah dan juga rasa keterkejutan yang sangat. **Orang** yang sedari tadi dicarinya ternyata sudah berada dihadapannya. (—_benarkah?_)

Dengan _style_ rambut berponi yang memperindah parasnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit tajam dan wajahnya sangat datar. Tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

_**"Ini kehidupan barumu, bukan? Maka jalanilah. Karena prinsip manusia sekarang adalah terus bergerak maju dan **__**melupakan masa lalu**__**. Bukankah begitu, Lee Taemin?"**_

Suara itu... Suara dimimpinya...

.

DEG!

.

DEG!

.

"_Annyeonghasseyo yeorobeun, Choneun _**Vincent Lee **_ibnida_. _Manasseo bangapseumnida_."

**Hyukjae** masih terdiam ditempatnya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya disamping meja guru.

"Saya bertugas mengajarkan bidang studi sejarah khusus fokus kelas 10, menggantikan Mr. Ahn _Seonsaengnim_ yang hanya akan fokus pada sejarah untuk kelas 11 dan 12. Ada yang ingin bertanya atau merasa keberatan?"

**Hyukjae** tak mampu menahan rasa rindu itu. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk sosok tampan itu karena benar-benar mirip dengan **adik**nya. Tapi... Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah apapun disini. Mengapa rupa terlihat sama tapi banyak yang berbeda? Sosok ini sangat dingin bahkan suaranya pun begitu. Tak ada wajah ramah maupun ceria, hanya wajah datar

Melihat seluruh murid kelas X-A itu terdiam, Vincent pun hanya menyeringai kecil—bahkan terkesan tak terlihat. Rupanya suaranya yang terkesan dingin membuat seluruh anak tak ada yang berani mengajukan pertanyaan atau bahkan keterberatan akibat guru yang secara tiba-tiba terganti. Matanya ia alihkan pada satu sosok yang menatapnya... Dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_'Tak berubah, eoh?'_

**Hyukjae** kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Dan air mata pun perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, posisinya yang seperti ini membuat tidak ada satupun yang **menyadari**nya. (—_benarkah?_)

_'Hiks... Apa yang sebenarnya benar-benar terjadi? Ini membuat kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Apa hubungan antara __**kehidupan baru **__dan juga __**masa lalu**__?'_

**...**

**...**

—**TBC****—**

Pendek? Mianhae=_= virus WB ini benar-benar memusingkan kepala Lisa. Dan untung saja, sepertinya virusnya perlahan mulai pergi dari kepala Lisa. Lisa sudah mulai mendapatkan ide-ide Lisa kembali :^) walau tetap saja ngadat/?/  
Jadi... Jangan heran yah kalau pendek. Namanya baru bangkit/?/ dari penyakit WB/?/ yang menyerang-_- FF lain masih dalam proses pengetikkan. Mengetik perlahan dan beberapa ff saja yang idenya bisa Lisa tangkep/?/ makanya ff ini dulu yang Lisa post. Karena memang ide ff ini yang paling pertama muncul=_="

Oh, yah buat **silent reader**, kalian bisa baca ruler Lisa yang baru yang ada di Bio dan pikirkan ulang untuk menjadi SiDers again, otthe? /senyum polos/

* * *

thanks to (_Prolog reviewers_): **GaemGyu92; **Anonymouss**; **Lyn**; **fitri jewel hyukkie**; **Kim HoJoong**; dhian930715ELF; **Me Naruto**; HaeHyuk Baby's; nurul. p. putri; raemi. han; lyndaariezz; aninda. c. octa; myhyukkiesmile; J. Clou; **shizu indah**; **love haehyuk**; **nvyptr**; **dhia bintang**; **ThattaELF97**; XiaoMei96chully; **Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae; and **etc**.

* * *

**Mind to ****REVIEW**?^^v

Wanna connect with me? Make a friend with me? Of course u can /hihi/  
just follow me at my Twitter; **haehyukid2101**


End file.
